


Sin Jar

by Just_Call_Me_Floss



Series: Mansion Shenanigans [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humour, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Floss/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Floss
Summary: "Judging by what you did last night, you need to put a dollar in the sin jar"





	Sin Jar

**Author's Note:**

> Saw an OTP writing prompt:  
> Person A: *stubs toe* "Fuck!"  
> Person B: "Put a dollar in the swear jar"  
> Person C: "Judging by what you did last night, you need to put a dollar in the sin jar"

It was early in the morning, and yesterday had been a tiring day of training. A tired Erik failed to pay attention to where he was going, and hadn’t noticed that the chair by the kitchen table was pulled out slightly. “Fuck!” He yelped, his toe throbbing.

Charles sighed, eyebrows raised as he placed his tea on the table. He watched for a minute as Erik cursed, and could see his thoughts were clouded in a mild red of embarrassment. “Put a dollar in the swear jar,” Charles nodded towards the old mason jar on the counter which was steadily being filled by his other teammates (Charles was very proud that he had not had to contribute to the jar as of yet). Erik turned his glare from his pained toe to Charles, and the two had a small mental battle before Erik defeatly limped his way over, shoving a crumpled dollar into the jar. Charles, happy at having won the battle, leant back with a smirk and trimputley ate another piece of toast as he kept cocky eye contact with Erik.

“Judging by what you did last night,” Raven started, legs swinging off the edge of the table as she waited for Charles to look up at her, still chewing on his mouthful, “you need to put a dollar in the sin jar.” Her yellow eyes gleamed with mischief as her serious face cracked into a smile.

Charles spluttered on his toast, momentarially choking before managing to cough it out. His face quickly flushed to scarlet as his eyes teared up from lack of oxygen. Over the rush of blood in his ears, he can just about make out the sound of Raven cackling in glee, Hank spitting out his coffee, Alex gasping in shock and Sean asking a very innocent “what?”. Erik was silent, but he was repeating “fuck fuck fuck” in his mind. 

“Raven!” Charles was scandalized, coughing through his now sore throat. She just started laughing harder. Hank was now a deep shade of purple as he sat across the table from Charles, but he was also trying to conceal his laugh. Alex wasn’t trying and was now doubled over as he laughed silently. Sean, however, was still trying to come to terms with what he had just heard, and his face was trying to conceal his many emotions. “How dare you say something like that!” Charles could feel how flushed he was, and was probably hiding his embarrassment badly.

Raven just smirked.

Charles stood, slamming his hands on the table, “what Erik and I do in our free time is not something to be discussed over breakfast!” At the same time that a mug was dropped on the opposite side of the room, Charles was hit with four massive mental waves of shock and a larger one of further embarrassment. 

The room was silent as the realisation hit Charles. “She never said who you were with,” Erik said in a strained voice, ducking down to grab the shards of the mug he had just broken. Four sets of large eyes stared back at him, unblinking, as Charles just realised that he had just admitted to being in a sexual relationship with his friend.

“Oh, this is gold! Pure gold-” Alex had been the first to recover and had resumed his glee, but was quickly silenced by all the loose metal in the room raising suddenly. They clattered noisily against each other as cutlery spun through the air and pots when soaring into the walls. Everyone ducked instinctuvley, Hank just about missing being hit by a flying spoon.

“Shit,” Erik regained his power and let go of the metal, which all fell to floor around them. The back of his neck was speckled red, but he stood up straight, looking forward out of the window on the still rising sun. 

Charles stood up, arms and legs feeling weak. “Erik-”

“Shut up.” Erik turned, and looked blank behind the eyes. “You’ve done enough.” He stepped his way over the pots, still holding the remains of the mug, and walked out of the room.

The room was silent but tense as they all pulled themselves up from the floor. Charles’ heart was still pumping wildly as he tried to fully grasp what had happened. 

“If it means anything,” Raven moved around and stood next to Charles, judging correctly not to touch him, “I thought the high pitched moans were Moira.”


End file.
